


From the dephts  of loneliness

by sideralcat



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Slice of Life, Superdanganronpa2 AU, add more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideralcat/pseuds/sideralcat
Summary: Gundham was a lonely boy , and he is not the kind of guy how usually  is free related and  speak with anyone . But he will meet  someone that   , will change his life...





	1. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has a normal life, but also has a complicated past.

Gundham Tanaka is a 16 year old tall boy with a dark and strange hair, he dresses with dark clothes, and a purple scarf arround his neck.

He has a normal life, but also a complicated past. He lives with his mother in the suburbians, in a house not very big but comfortable. The

father left them when he was 7, after a big fight with his mother.

He won a complete Scholarship when he was 13. Consistently he started attending a prestigious academy where he achieved, and achieves,

high scores. He is very applied in school and work hard to see his mother happy, because after his father left, his mother never was not the

same, so he swore after that, he will work hard to see his mother happy again. Also, because of that event, in school he makes an effort,

leaving behind all distractions. But this isn't all, since that day he started learning about dark magic to protect his mother, in case that his

father come back to hurt her; if this wasn´t enough created a new image to look much more intimidating.

Every day he sits in the same spot, on the green grass in the garden near the school gates under a big tree because he hates the sun (he

hates it so much). He sits alone, because he thinks people are nothing but mere humans, so he don't need to waste his

time on them; well not exactly alone... he has his friends, his only friends, the animals. When he was younger his mother gave him his first

pet, a Pomeranian,, but after when his father left  he become closer to them , he  love fed them , care of them  , breed them , and in the

future cure of them . But  now he is under the tree , watch the clouds   go by , and the people  talking and laughing  walking througth the campus  .

He never understand the human relatioships , he considerates  that the Mortals , how he call them , always destroy everything in their path ,  never  good thing   came from them.    

 **“Hmn Such Fools** **“** ,  He murmured  to himself ,turning his head  and relaxing his arms 

 He is living in denial and he knows it, although he gives the image that he is happy by himself, in the depths of his own mind, he

 thoughts, he knows, that he is sad about it, that he wants to be part of something and have friends like everyone else does.

 Although he push away of his mind the idea of having human friends, he will soon discover that no matter how hard you try to push

 yourself away from people, some people, will inevitable get to you.

 he didn’t care or he thought it , but  one day  everything  is gonna to change..

 


	2. There’s someone new  in class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka spend time by his own and someone new come to class

*Ding dong , 

                      ding dong *  

 The bells rang announcing the start of class . Gundham was sitting down the tree as  usual...

" **Oh well, see you soon, you little demon"** he told the cat that was sitting next to him. He touched their head, got up from his spot and went to class. He wasn't happy on going, but

must do his best, for his mother.

In class, he always sat alone back in the corner, next to the outside window, which he used to see through, to escape reality and from his classmates, mainly. He

never talked to anyone, and if someone tried, he had this blessed window as an excuse. He hoped the day would pass without anything relevant, he had math in the morning, science in the

middle afternoon and then geography, "nothing can go wrong" or at least that's what he thought.

 **\- “Good morning class, open your books in page 35, please ... today we will have a geometry class ”** said the teacher **.**

 **\- “Ohhh”** everyone said.

 **"Hmm... let's see..." -** The teacher said looking at the list of students. **"You! Mr. Souda! please come to the blackboard to solve the first mathematical problem" -** The

teacher continued

 **\- "Why? Why meee? -** The pink haired boy cried, hitting his head against the table...

\- **Come on! Don’t worry Mr. Souda, it would be easy! But before... you all say hello to the new student!** the teacher said 

 **-** **Helloo!**! - Everyone said.

 **\- Ha! A new student to ignore...** \- Tanaka thought as he looked through the window without really realizing what was going on his class.

 **\- She is a foreigner, please introduce yourself ... -** The teacher said proceeding with the presentations.

A blonde girl came into the classroom, she had a green dress with a big red bow, she was smiling and waving her hand in front of the students sitting there.

 **“- “Hello everyone, i am Sonia, Sonia Nevermind, from the Kingdom of Novoselic, a little country in Europe” -** She said with a reverence.

 **\- “Thank you Sonia, please, now search for a seat. Well let's start with the class! Come on Mr. Souda proceed!”** \- The teacher said

\- **“Miss Sonia! Nice to meet you 'cha i'm Souda Kazuichi !! I guess everyone says it, but you're gorgeous!” -** Souda smiled at her, forgetting what the teacher had said and

turning his head to the girl.

 **\- “Thanks! Is nice to meet you too, Mr Souda!” -** She said with a polite smile and then walked through the room looking for a seat **.**

 **\- “Mr Souda! please come on here and resolve the exercise NOW!!!” -** The teacher said.

- **“Okay, okay, I'm going!” -** Souda snarled.

In the meantime Gundham was reading his book and making the exercises, he didn't ever look at anything that had just happened over there. Suddenly a girl stood in front of his desk.

\- **“Emm.... hello? Emm... sorry to bother you but i don't understand this exercise and someone told me that you are good at this”** \- A female voice said.

Gundham look up without realizing who it was and said.

 - “ **Who dares to ruin my time! with my awareness and my deepests thougths trying to resolve te mathematical sentences.”** \- Tanaka replied . Yeah, also I forgot to

mention, Gundham has a complex vocabulary, he learned a lot of complicated words to make his appearance more mysterious, because he is different from the Mortals.

 **\- “Oh, please please, I really need your help Mr…? ”** \- The girl kept asking.

Tanaka didn't answer, he ignore her and turn his eyes to the book.

 **\- “Well… thanks anyway” -** she said kinda disappointed and gone to her seat.

Fortunately for Souda he was in the front seat next to Sonia in the middle of the Classroom.

 **\- “Hey Miss Sonia do you need help with that? Can I help ‘ya?” -** Souda said with a big smile.

 **-“Yeah, sure! Thank you, you've just saved me Mr. Souda!” -** Sonia Said

Souda Blushed.

\- “ **You are welcome Princess, anytime you want!** ” – He said

Gundham glanced at them and got back to work like he didn't care.

Or he did really care? He was a little mean to the girl, she could be a possible friend, also that guy Souda...

Nah, he was right, he was fine being alone without complications.

 Also he had too many dark powers to have Mortal friends, it could be dangerous..

  But was he really RIGHT or was he just lying to himself again??


	3. Finding an answer ,Deciphering an enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka sees happiness in the other students and tries to find answers in his thoughts  
> Sonia tries to fit in with the others and notices at the mysterious boy of the seat in the corner

 Gundham was at school as usual, he was at his desk reading a book about rituals and crimes, which he took from the library, waiting for the chemistry teacher. 

The other students were outside chatting and laughing And he was fine, he was 

 in the empty classroom reading alone ... 

 ALONE   ,the word rumbled in Tanaka ‘s mind ,Is really happy by his own ? ,  he really likes to be like this? .. alone 

In the meantime sonia was trying to fit with the others . it doesnt would be so difficult for a girl like her , she has everytihing to fit easily At f irst she try with , a couple  girls very  differents  :

 **-Good evening i'm Sonia the new girl,**  she said  

 **-Heeeeey Ibuki give to you our welcome !**  the first girl spoke   

 **-Helll.. hello im Mi.. Mikan is nice    to have a new classmate her** e ,She cried 

 -  **Dont  be sad  Mikan  , im Deligthful thanks you both ! i hope you will be a good frineds in the future**  ,Sonia said clapping her hands 

-    **You and me   ,,Friends?  im so   sorry ,,** she started to cried - **but im  ha.. happy** she cried  again  

 **-Hey  don't Cry ,** Sonia said to Mikan 

- **Are you crying again filthy pig**? A girl with pony tails said, it was Hiyoko 

- **Hey Hey,  That was mean  !**  ,Ibuki said angry

-  **You are no one to  say me that , she always is annoying when start to cry  !**  ,  Hiyoko argued   

 **-Hey  both of you  , please be calm !**  Sonia interrupted - **let's get along !**   

- **Hiyoko!! ,** another girl appeared and went beside Hiyoko  ,-a **re  you bothering Mikan again?  i've tell you  don't be so rude!**

 - **I'm Sorry Big Sis Mahiru,  i promise you  i will try !**  - Hiyoko said wit a little bit guilty .  

 **-Great !  now is better,** Sonia said with a big smile    

So , She spent time chatting and laughing with they in the corners  , She definitely fits easily in her new school     

In the halls Souda was sitting down the stairs , with Hajime ,who was considerate for him , his Soul Friend 

 **- Come on Hajime i want you to meet my future girlfriend ,** Souda proudly said to Hajime  

 **-You future WHAT !!? how do you already  love her?   you don’t even know nothing about  her ,,** Hajime argued

 - **Yeah , i know i know but i will someday  My friend, , I guess , you don’t know nothing about love at first sight**  .Souda replied 

  -  **Pff , whatever you say  …**  Hajime replied looked turning his view  

 - **So ..lets Go to find her ! ,** He got up from the stairs and took Hinata's arm and running to the halls finding Sonia,

 **-AHHHHHH ,** Hajime screamed dragged down the halls   

  - **Why me why me** , Hajime whispered ,

 **-Here you are Miss Sonia ! i was ready miss missing ‘ya,** Souda said with a big smile , and waving his hand - **I hope you have a wonderfull morning! “**  

- **Thank you Mr Soud** a , Sonia smiled 

 **-If you even didn't notice me , i'm Hajime by the way , is nice too meet you**  - the boy said , pushing away to Souda  -

 **-Hey don't try to steal her  from me remember you are my friend !! ,** Souda murmured,  taking him quickly to one side.

 **- In fact I just met her and   im not  even  interested in her !!! ,please, Souda do not be ridiculous** , Hajime said a little angry and walked towards to the classroom

 **-Hey ! Nice too meet you too mr Hajime !!**  Sonia said waving her hand saw in him walked away 

Sonia went to class too, she had to read before the class, because chemistry has a lot of math and she is not very good at it

 Tanaka was there too, in fact, he spent all the break there.

 but he was in his world , or that's everyone believes , he was watching at his “ Classmates ?“ how even can he call them .. These Mortals , that fit them more                       

 Yes, he's to blame.Blame how happy they are when they are together and these things and how they act away in the corner of being on their own, but he  remembered

that it's better to be like that, He was kind of  Demon that must be alone to don't hurt anyone.

  The class passed without anything new, the only thing Tanaka was chosen by his teacher to do some exercises on the blackboard, nothing 

complicated for someone  like the one who reads  about Transmutation on the weekends, 

HHe made them pretty quickly because he doesn't like Be the center of attention ,Or is that what he want?

He was strangely happy about how his “ Mortal classmates “ praised his skills with numbers and formulas

Nah it was okay but he prefer to be an unknow he will have time to rule the world like the Overlord To which he aspired to become someday,

  but today must to do his best and graduate with high scores 

He didn’t realized but that girl was look at him  with curiosity , like and  Indecipherable enigma

  **"Oh! is that the boy of the other day mmm how horrible manners he had ,,** ,  She thought  ,    

She was a little bit angry with him , because  , this guy ignored at her , when  she was nice with him and then he despised her request for help,    

but nevertheless He looked a little sad and lonely                         

  She  will try to  get along with him , She 's going to take him as a challenge..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thrid chapter already! 
> 
> , i m very happy making e this <3 i add more characters , and i hope add more in the future 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want, leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!
> 
> i hope you like it and Thanks for reading <3


	4. An unfortunate first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things never happen as she hoped they would.

It's been a few weeks since Sonia started school. She gets along better with his classmates now. She even gets along well with Souda, even though he was hitting on her all the time. She gets along with everyone, except, obviously with Tanaka, who had never said a word since that day.

The Day began as another of many, in school. It was 8 in the morning and students were coming into class. Sonia sat on the seat in the school park, behind the fountain. She had some free time to spend outside before the beginning of the class. As she arrived early she had time to organize her day, so she look for the agenda in her bag.

 **\- Mmm Let's see, let's see, today to start i have History, it would be easy... And after... Geography... That‘s it, it's not too bad, Sonia. -** She told herself to cheer up.Suddenly a voice was heard in the distance...

 **-Hey Sonia! Come here girl, we have time for eat something before the class starts! c'me on ,im starving-** it was Akane, who was an athletic girl who is too good at sports but she does not like the other areas She was at the doors of

the school almost to enter, a little far to the sonia point but she can hear it clearly 

\- **I'll be there in a moment, Akane !-** , Sonia shouted waving her hands - **Oohh well... is time to depart i guess** , She told herself as she got up.

 **-Hey hey! Ibuki is here!** \- Ibuki said, as she was arriving with Hiyoko.

 **-Ohh! Hi ibuki! Hi Hiyoko! ... Are you going to class too ?** Sonia said

 **-Yeah! Of Course! -** Ibuki said., Suddenly, Tanaka arrived to the school, he passed across her, but he even notice the girls.

  **-Ugh, Ibuki heard that guy makes Dark magic and stuff -** Ibuki whispered at Sonia

  **\- It´s just a weirdo, is obvious why he has not friends -** Hiyoko said disrespectfully

 **\- Poor guy! He seems so lonely... but … I recognized he was quiet mean to me –** Sonia said with desillusion

\- **Well! Who cares! Let's go find Sis Mahiru and go to class already** – Hiyoko said happily

 **- Mmm... What should we do... ? Maybe if I try talking with him again we could get along ... I really don't know! -** Sonia said energetically

\- **Ugh... We!!? -** Hiyoko said

  **\- I know... I know!!! Ibuki has an idea!! ... What if you follow the strange boy!? -** Ibuki said

 **\- Are you out of your mind !!! I already told you! This guy is a such weirdo!! Even just listening him speak is embarrasing !! -** Hiyoko said

- **Agh! But it would be fun !!** \- Ibuki said waving her arms. 

 **-Mmm.... maybe it could be dangerous - Sonia thought -** But she would never leave things like this. Why this guy treated her that way? She didn't know **.**

She didn´t do anything to him. In fact, she didn't even know his name!! Unacceptable! She's going to get him to apologize.

In the meantime Tanaka was fine, more than some days, without changes in his routine.

In fact he forgot the thoughts that were perturbing his mind, those about how lonesome he was, but he was lying, in reality it was an awful nightmare, in the depths of his being, he really

wants to have friends, or at least some comrades.

He was sitting down the tree as always, he didn't see anyone there, so he close his eyes to listen to the birds but he didn't realize that behind the tree, three girls were hiding, watching him.

 **\- What I'm doing !! ? This was a bad idea, things like these always end badly** \- Sonia wishpered  

 **\- Don't be like that, this is a great idea -** Ibuki insisted

 **-This guy may have a mental issue or something, Come on! he thinks he have “Dark powers” Nobody with a brain sane could think that!** \- Hiyoko protested while

putting gummies in her mouth.

They kept watching Tanaka for hours. It was really boring, specially for Hiyoko, who complained constantly. But Sonia didn´t mind what others were saying of him. She knew she will, she will

find a way to learn how to talk to him.

*Ding dong

                        Ding dong *   , The bells rang, and the class were almost to starts

 Tanaka was preparing some homework before class and also had time to care for some stray cats that were sick and abandoned in the back of the school. Cats which he always visited to give

them food. He always believed that it was like a kind of secret and in addition to that tree where he went, this place was for him as a sanctuary for those animals where they could be protected

from any human.

Sonia can't believe what she was seeing, - **"How kind he is!"** \- She thought She never expected him to be like this, he was so mean to her. The other girls were beside Sonia but they didn't paid

much attention at Sonia, who was deligthed with the boy.

Suddenly Tanaka heard a sneeze.

 **\- Auchooo!!** \- It was Ibuki who has pollen allergy and just began to stumble with the drop of flowers falling from the trees.

- **"Damn, damn, damn !!!"** \- Sonia thought

The boy got off the ground and turned his body   at  the girls .

**- Who dares interrupt me on my sacred sanctuary!! ? Who dares to defy me?? The Great Gund...**

He couldn't believe it, it was the girl of the other day. But why!! ?? Why is she here !! ?? Why is she following me!! ?? A lot of questions go through Gundham's mind, so little time to find an

excuse... or something. He tried to act as he knows best, as the evil one, so she won't notice that he was lonely and sad.

  **\- First of all you Mr. “I won't even say name” needs to apologize with me because of the other day -** Sonia interrupt him before Tanaka says his name to her.

- **Fuahahaha, me? Apologize with you? Fuahahaha!!!** \- Tanaka laughed

 **-What's so funny? -** Sonia asked

**-You are just a mere Mortal! And this is because i am not interested in arguing with a terrenaI human like you! I have nothing to apologize... So if you don't**

**mind step aside you fiend! -** Tanaka said trying to sound cold and evil, as he was moving his body one step aside ready to walk away.

- **I'm sorry ... excuse me then** \- She replied to Tanaka. - **Come on girls we should go to class -** Sonia said to the girls.

As Sonia and the others girls were leaving. Tanaka realized he didn't scared her as most of his others classmates. Tanaka was a little surprised for it …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay fouth Chapter !!
> 
> is too funny write the dialogues i really enjoy it ! 
> 
> and also im excited what gonna happend next too ! 
> 
> i soo bad for the titles im very sorry for that !  
> Also sorry for if it have some spelling mistakes . i will fix them all as i can !  
> \----------------------------------------------------  
> i guess Gundham was a little mean with Sonia Again
> 
> and Sonia is just not good when it comes to following someone
> 
> i will add more characters i promise ! 
> 
> If you want, leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!
> 
> i hope you like it and Thanks for reading <3


	5. Mixed emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka had mixed emotions
> 
> Sonia is ashamed for what happened and Souda tries to get more close to her

Gundham didn’t understand anything and when I say nothing, it is nothing, he couldn’t decipher it, he wanted to avoid it and to be alone by himself as he was used to being. He didn't need

Gundham didn’t understand anything and when I say nothing, it is nothing. He couldn’t decipher it, he wanted to avoid it, to be alone as he was used to. He didn't need friends, and less Mortal

Friends who don’t understand or believe in dark magic, who also ignore animals by treating them as a pet or a thing, even making them suffer to the death. He cannot even think how

despicable they are... She was really that different? No, she was like the others and that is why she can’t get closer, because demons can’t have friends and less the poisoned ones… 

Since he was a little boy, Gundham, thought he had poison in his veins and everyone who would touch his skin will die in seconds. Since he thought this,he moved away from others so he

doesn’t hurt any Mortal.He closed himself from Mortals, but not with the animals, animals understand him and he understand them.For the underworld and the world beyond, he could give his

life for the animals, but this wasn’t the same and he knew it, this girl who came to bother him, unconscious about his power and his poison, something was different.

- **Damn you!!**  - He thought hitting the grass, but why he can’t stop thinking about her? Even with all his powers he couldn´tbegin to understand it...

 Meanwhile Sonia was in the cafeteria,next toIbuki,blaming herself - **How embarrassed I was!! I will never get along with the boy without a name** \- She yelled hitting her head

against the table.  
  
Souda was also in the cafeteria,in front of Hajime. Both were sitting in a table not much far away from the table where Sonia was sitting.

 **\- Hey Hajime! Look! Miss Sonia is there and she is alone!! It is my opportunity to ask her out! -** Souda said as he put a big mortadella sandwich in his mouth.

 **-Really? It won’t be a surprise if you fail** \- Hajime said raising his eyebrow.

 **\- Hey Hey. That's not what a Soulfriend would say? -**  Souda replied pointing at him.

 **-**   **Really? What I'm supposed to say? Sorry but is the truth.**  Hajime said.

 **\- No!! you have to support me! And when I get her and we had kids I will told them about how my best friend** **was there** **supporting me, like a fairytale story, ya**

 **know? -** Souda blushed

 **- **Ah? Really? Kids? Is not something rushed to think about that? I think you are going too far…**** \- Hajime said as he covered his face with his hands.

 **\- Yeah, I have confidence in myself, she is going to love me -** Souda replied him, hitting his chest he continued -  **I will not fail, I do not even have any competitor.**

 **\- Whatever you say Souda but I am not going to say “I told you!” later -** Hajime shouted putting his headphones trying to not listen more about Souda’s delusions.

 **\- You bet! -** Souda cried, but Hajime didn’t listen to him.

 Finally Souda got up from his chair and went to Sonia's table, he just sit up there without asking her.   

 **\- Hey miss Sonia!!! Emmmm**  -Souda tried to find some random topic to talk about.

 **-Ah, yes? -** Sonia replied.

 **\- Damn! *Kazuichi think something quick* -**  Souda thought hitting his head with his hands **\- Emmm, nice weather, don’t ya think? -** Souda grinned, it was a big smile.  

 **-Yeah, I think -** Sonia said idly, turning awayher eyes. 

Suddenly, Souda noticed Sonia was sad.

 **\- Hey! Wait a minute why are you so sad my Princess? You look better when you smile -** Souda said trying to get close to her.

 **\- Is so kind of you to ask Mr Souda, but I** **am not** **in the mood to chat with you or anyone right now... -** Sonia replied trying to smile. 

 **- **But Miss Sonia, I’m here to make you feel better -****  He said a little disappointed.

Sonia tried to look away as she didn’t care.

 **\- Hey! I know, how about if we're going to eat an ice cream! Maybe that'll cheer you up. What do you think? -** Souda tried to cheer her up, or at least, tried to get a little

smile on her face. 

 **\- I told you I’m not in the mood, please try to understand -** She responded vaguely and persistently, but trying not to be disrespectful towards him.

 **-Well, well, maybe in another time my princess -** Souda finally said.  

 **\- Sure, I guess... -** Sonia replied with a polite smile.

 **\- Nice! -** Souda said with a big smile, which in a second disappeared from his face.

 

Tanaka arrived to the Cafeteria and Sonia looked at him quickly. She turned away her head so he doesn’t notice. But he realized. And he for the first time strangely smiled behind his scarf… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep , Tanaka is angry but he is also confused
> 
> Is funny both are angry but both starting to get closer at some point ,i guess ..
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> Also im sorry if have any spelling error or something like that 
> 
> i will try to fix everything as i can :3

**Author's Note:**

> i made this because i want to make a better fanfic than the first one 
> 
> it was a short Chapter but i hope te next one will be longer !
> 
> If you want, leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!
> 
>  
> 
> i hope you like it and Thanks for reading <3


End file.
